villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Cory Foster
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867871 Who is She? Cory Foster is the main antagonist of the slasher film Cheerleader Camp. Unlike most slasher villains, Cory is portrayed as a friend and ally and revealed to be the real killer at the very end of the movie. What she has done? In the movie, cory was first shown to be friendly towards the protagonist Allison. Cory's main motives are to become better than everyone else because in the camp she isn't considered to be a real cheerleader due to Cory being a mascot. Cory's resentment and hatred towards the camp leads her to kill person after person until she is satisfied. All of the killings are on screen even though cory herself isn't seen. first she kills Suzy, a girl who was flirting with Alison's boyfriend. Cory slit Suzy's wrists to make it look like a suicide to make the camp look bad. When Alison's boyfriend, Brent, begins flirting with Pam, Cory kills her which makes Allison have dreams about killing people Allison is mad at. Later Cory competes in a mascot contest and loses because counselor tipton makes Cory look bad. A girl named theresa goes in the woods to look for Pam and tipton sends the custodian Pop to look for theresa and pam. Cory and brent go to look for them as well but separately. Cory kills theresa. Allison has a competition with another girl named Bonnie and allison loses. One of Allison's friends, Timmy, goes outside to have sex with a cheerleader but finds Theresa's body. Brent also finds her body and tells everyone there is a killer with everybody running away in fear. Tipton goes into the woods and Cory kills her. the custodian pop fires in the air with his shotgun which leads Allison, Brent, Bonnie and Timmy to think run away in separate directions. allison regroups with bonnie, cory, and brent. Cory does kill timmy offscreen, but the group recovers timmy's camera which shows the kill. cory, bonnie, allison, and brent set a trap but it ends up killing a sheriff who came to investigate the situation. Brent, thinking Pop is the killer, attacks him with Pop preparing to shoot Brent, because Pop thinks Brent is the killer. Cory kills Pop lying and saying she thought pop was the killer. Bonnie and Cory go to call the police with Allison staying with Brent. Cory kills Bonnie while Brent tries to have sex with allison. Cory returns saying she can't find Bonnie and then manipulates Allison into thinking Brent is the killer. She convinces Allison to kill Brent and then the police show up. Cory successfully frames all of the murders on allison which leads to the latter getting arrested. Mitigating factors While some of the murders you could say were just revenge, Cory killed some people just for amusement, like timmy, or just to psychologically abuse Allison, like all of the people allison was mad at. Allison even told Cory about the dreams she was having and told Cory that allison thought she was the one killing people, with Cory simply using that to her advantage to make Allison even more mentally and emotionally insecure. Cory manipulated Allison into thinking they were friends just so that Cory could kill as much as she wanted while psychologically torturing allison ultimately making allison think that allison was the killer all along ending with Cory framing allison and forcing allison into succumbing to her own guilt, as well as sorrow over the loss of her friends, all along by Cory's hands. Overall, I would say that Cory is more manipulative and psychologically abusive than most slasher villains, which puts her above alot of other incriminators. She had no problem framing and manipulating Allison and killing all of Allison's friends which makes her cross the moral event horizon. All of the killings are on screen and by the end we see Cory's true horrendous nature while she gets completely off the hook. Veridict My opinion: I would say she is definitely pure evil, but I would like to see everyone else's opinions as well. Regardless, thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals